


2013/05/20 Word of the Day: Coalesce

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good and bad employees</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/20 Word of the Day: Coalesce

**Author's Note:**

> **Coalesce**   
>  [To blend or come together](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/20.html)

Seto Kaiba hated office retreats. He thought they were a waste of his time.

He could understand how they could be useful, but didn't see why HE had to attend them.

That being said, who the hell made this day-long retreat mandatory?! It sure wasn't him!

He could deal with the 'stress-reducing' yoga warm-up and the healthy, but slightly unappetizing lunch. But this afternoon session?

There were a number of things that he would rather do than to listen to this facilitator blather on about 'capitalizing workflow processes' and 'utilizing management strategies'.

He knew those things already. He didn't see why he had to go over this with the entire management team.

It was probably rude to check his emails on his phone, but he was doing it anyway. He wasn't sure if he was happy or unhappy to see that the rest of management team didn't have the balls to do it as well.

His phone buzzed, indicating a new message. It was from his executive assistant.

In the subject line was this:

_Mr. Kaiba, let me do my job and check your emails. You do yours and listen to the facilitator! *eom_

Seto grinned.

Well, at least someone on his team had a spine.


End file.
